<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Noise by Fox_Wanders_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034396">White Noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wanders_Forever/pseuds/Fox_Wanders_Forever'>Fox_Wanders_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time &amp; Explorers of Darkness &amp; Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Suicide mention, Sunburn, Swanna being a mother hen, it's literally only one fuck, it's not graphic but it is a thing that happens, only once and it's very minor but still, pun intended, rated T for Dusknoir's internal potty mouth, yeah I'm a Dusknoir apologist what of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wanders_Forever/pseuds/Fox_Wanders_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusknoir's first couple days in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being completely alone, Dusknoir was surrounded by the most noise he’d ever encountered in his entire life. The waves made noise when they splashed against the shore, (And wasn’t that incredible, the water moving seemingly on it’s own!) the wind (!) made noise as it rushed past, the plants made noise when they were jostled by it, and even the sand underneath him made a small crunching noise when he shifted his weight in an effort to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>(He could just get up… But the sand was warm, and warmth was another thing new to him and he wanted to savor it.)</p>
<p>A lazy smile had long since made it’s way to his face. He’d thought so much unending sound would drive him mad, but it was strangely comforting instead. Even the sun, which had long since begun to irritate his skin felt like a well-worn blanket, as opposed to the oppressive, scorching heat he’d imagined back in the sterile frigidity of the future.</p>
<p>Oh, right. The future.</p>
<p>All at once, the cozy atmosphere of the little cove felt stifling. Something like bile rose in his throat and Dusknoir hurriedly rose, dusted himself off, and rushed back to the tavern he was staying at while he sorted out his plans for his <em>mission</em>.</p>
<p>The <em>fucking. Mission</em>. The only reason he was here, and yet there he was, slacking off and waxing poetic about the world he had to see ruined. He bit back a groan and hurried faster, hoping he could get to his room quickly so he could have a proper breakdown about it.</p>
<p>No such luck. The instant he stepped into the tavern, the owner (She had said her name was Swanna?) came rushing out from behind the counter with a squawk of concern, worry clearly present in her features. “My God, what on earth happened to you young man?!”</p>
<p>Dusknoir, who had briefly been scared his cover had been blown, now felt nothing but confusion. “I… What?”</p>
<p>“You have one of the worst sunburns I’ve ever seen, young man! What on earth were you doing that you wouldn’t notice before it got this bad!?”</p>
<p>Swanna was seething now, looking like she was going to start hissing at any second. He flinched back instinctively before realizing that she wasn’t intending to attack him. She seemed to notice and immediately softened her expression. “Come, let’s get you fixed up.”</p>
<p>Swanna began herding him into the back, and he could only be grateful that there were no sableye around to witness his embarrassment. “Ma’am, please, it’s fine. I don’t need-” He was quickly silenced with another withering glare. It appeared that he was going to be fussed over whether he wanted to be or not.</p>
<p>(The thought made him feel warm.)</p>
<p>Swanna drew up a cool bath, spraying him with water until he got in. She then hurried off to find an actual doctor and telling him very sternly to stay put, much to his bemusement. The door shut behind her, and the only sound in the room was the swish of the water as he adjusted himself into a position that left him as much under the water as he could manage, while not pushing on his injured skin. Eventually, he finds a comfortable position, but then he’s free to <em>think</em>.</p>
<p>It’s less than ideal.</p>
<p>It hurts more than expected, Dusknoir thinks as he watches the water lapping at the sides of the tub. Even small things like that would be impossible in little over a year if he did his job in time.</p>
<p>The mission suddenly fell like a lead weight onto his shoulders, and he felt them sag as if the weight were truly there. Because however much he may like this time, there was nothing he could do about it. His life hung in the balance.</p>
<p>(And the lives of everyone else from the future, but who’s counting?)</p>
<p>The Lord of Time lied often, but Dusknoir could tell they weren’t lying about this. If that group of suicidal rouges weren’t stopped…</p>
<p>The pain in his skin flared, and he snapped back to reality. He just had to focus on his job, and everything would be fine.</p>
<p>After all, it’s not like he had any other choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somewhere, Grovyle and his scales are laughing.<br/>I might continue this one later, we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>